Nightly routine
by grislybearXD
Summary: Soul Eater Fanfic: I don't write much so bare with me and enjoy ;) summary: At night in the Death mashion Liz is scared and leave to Kids bedroom


Disclaimer: Don't own soul eater

Author Note: Don't have much practice in writing bare with me and enjoy :)

Summary: cute Kid Patty Liz fic

No Lemon some Liz/Kid/Patty

Liz has a nightmare... Enjoy

Nightmare

"Liz ...Liz come play with us " The monsters were closing in on Liz surrounding her. "Liz come play with us..."

"kya! stay away!" Liz woke up panting.'it was a dream?O thank death!'

"hmmm..? ...Liz..?" said Patty waking up from her slumber."Hey sis you have nightmare again?"

Liz nodded whimpering hugging her pillow tightly.

"awww big sis " Patty crawled out of bed climbing into Liz's bed." Don't worry I'm here now Lizy" Patty smiled at her big sister.

Liz was glad that Patty climbed in bed with her . She was supposed to be the tough big sister yet shes the one that's a scardy cat who hid behind her little sister.

Patty patted Liz's head .'big sis is such a scardy cat ...I should scare her!' a mischievous grin came to the younger Thomsons face.

" Liz I know that monsters are scary bu- O MY GOD SOMTHINGS GOT MY LEG!" Patty yelled pushing herself off the bed.

"Patty!" yelled Liz.

Patty then grabbed her sisters leg and tugged it. " I'm going to eat you!"

"Kyaaaaaaa Noooo!" Liz screamed in terror.

Patty stood up and laughed at her sisters was left dumb founded.

" Patty how could you! " Liz cried.

"ahaha sorry Liz I couldn't help it " she giggled.

Liz stood up from her bed and left with her pillow.

"hey where ya going?"

Liz walked down the Mashion hallways .

Her pace began to speed up because every shadow she saw was a monster! She closed her eyes trying to picture the hallways by memory and if she was correct the door should be ...here.

She twisted the knob and opened the door quietly .The room had white gray and a lot of black ..since it was night the room looked even darker! And since her eyes were opened her imaginary Monsters showed up again!

Liz hugged her pillow tight while whimpering and sobbing a little bit.

"...kid..." she whimpered.

"...k-kid...!" her voice cracks .

She hears his hands clap , the light then turned on and lit the room. Kid sat up and stared at his weapon with a worried look. He blushed a little knowing that she was only wearing underwear and tank top which was being covered by her pillow. He though was just wearing his black boxers with skulls on them.

She didn't blush much because unlike her miester she didn't get flustered when looking at the opposite sex.

"...kid..." she hugged her pillow tighter.

"Liz what's the matter? Was it another nightmare?" he questioned.

Yes this wasn't the first time she came to him because of a nightmare. Its happened a couple times in the past. As their miester he promises to protect them and comfort them when they need it.

he laid on his back and sighed. He then started to pat the mattress with his left hand.

"Well alright then come here " he told her.

"whaa! Kid! " she cried jumping in her miesters bed . She then snuggled on his shorlder ."whha! K-k-kid there were monsters around me and and and they wanted me to play with them and they tried to eat me !"she cried

She always did feel safer when she was by his side ."there there its all right now that was only a dream." Kid said rubbing her shorlder.

'This was odd' he thought... 'usually by now Pat-'

"whaaa! Kid! Liz left me alone!" Patty cried.

Kid gave a low chuckle "Fine Patty you too , come here" he said.

Patty waisted no time in a second she was on Kids right shorlder sobbing." Kiddo I felt so lonley I hate being by myself ! " she cried.

And this was true Patty didn't like being by herself Liz didn't like it either but she had been able to work on it. Patty though acted like a puppy alone in a house waiting for her owners to come home.

" there there Patty I'm here and so is Liz your not alone " he said rubbing her head.

He clapped his hands to turn off his light.

"Now girls go to sleep ...maybe I'll be able to sleep in peace knowing that I have my girls right here." he smiled

' I love you two so much that I think your both our my soulmates' he said in his mind...or so he thought.

"Kid your our soulmate two " they both said one nuzzling on his neck the other on his chest.

Kid blushed madly because of what he thought out loud .Also because his true loves replied they felt then same way. MOSTLY because he felt their nipples rubbing against his side!

Next thing he knew a perfect tent sprung up in his boxers .

The Thomson sisters then were the ones to blush madly " its huge !" they both squeaked.

Kid then gave a cocky smirk seeing the lust in their eyes he then held his girls tighter " Why don't we have some fun before we sleep "


End file.
